Fears Unleashed
by Chaz746
Summary: Stiles is struggling with his haunted memories of the Nogitsune. He is trying to move on but his past won't allow him to. He realizes his new life in San Francisco is going to bring up feelings and regrets he thought he buried. Will he succumb to the darkness inside or does his spark finally shine?


**The Copyrights of** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **belongs to Jeff Davis, MTV, & Viacom. **_**Charmed**_ **belongs to Constance M. Burge & Warner Bros. All I own is the plot and original characters.**

Fears Unleashed Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

(Halliwell Manor – Attic)

Piper Halliwell stood in the attic staring at the book of shadows. It had been twenty years since she and her sisters became witches. She glanced around the room and remembered all their biggest demons vanquished in this room. She could still see Jeremy, Shax, The Source and a bunch of other demons and warlocks

While she was reminiscing, twinkling blue lights came into the room to form two teenage boys. They both looked at their mom and smiled. "Mom you okay?" Wyatt asks

Piper looked at her two sons and smiled, "I'm just thinking about my past." She said walking towards them and pulling them into her arms. "How was magic school?"

"Aunt Paige is stressing since a book is missing." Chris replied as he pulled away from his mother.

"What kind of book?"

"Some book on dark spirits," Chris says uninterested.

Piper gazed at her youngest before heading back to the book of shadows. She closed It and stared at the cover. "How about you two go wash up while I finish making dinner." Piper said looking up at her boys.

Wyatt and Chris nodded at her and walked out of the attic. Piper took a deep breath and followed after them. As she left the attic the book shadows began to turn its pages on its own, landing on a picture of Barbas the demon of fear.

(San Francisco – Stiles and Lydia's apartment)

The next day, Lydia was sitting on the sofa as she glared at Stiles as he ran around the apartment. He had woken up late, even with Lydia waking him up twice this morning.

"Stiles if you don't stop running, I'm going to sick Prada on you," She threatened as her weird friend stopped to gape at her. She stood from the sofa and walked into their kitchen.

"Well I am running late," He squawked.

"You wouldn't be late if you had woken up the first time."

Stiles glared at his friend as he grabbed a banana. He looked at her as he headed for the door. "What are your plans for today?" Stiles asked.

"I'm meeting Danny and Ethan for lunch. Then I have my job interview right after that. Luckily the company Danny works for needs a lab assistant." She said sipping her coffee.

Stiles smiled at Lydia as he thought about their new beginning here in San Francisco. It had been four months since they had graduated from Beacon Hills High School. Even with all their accomplishments, there was struggles with pain and loss. He was still dealing with the affects from the nogitsune and the lies Theo spun to ruin the friendship between him and Scott.

After everything Stiles realized that Scott still didn't trust him and without that, Stiles realized they couldn't be friends anymore. When he Scott had finally aired things out, he also could see from the look on Scott's face that he was somewhat relieved that they wouldn't be friends. That hurt Stiles the most. The only person who understood Stiles struggle was Lydia Martin herself.

"Stiles you're going to be fired," Lydia said making him scramble out the door hearing her giggle as he closed the door.

(Underworld – Dark Cavern)

A man in a robe was stirring a cauldron that was bubbling yellow fog. He smiled as a dark storm cloud appeared behind him. The storm cloud formed into a man in shredded clothes.

"You're early Avion," The robed man pointed out.

"Is the potion ready Quisn?"

"Your newer generation demon brethren have no patience for greatness. You can't rush power and I would assume your father taught you that." The robed man now known as Quisn chided.

"Being prepared didn't stop him from getting vanquished by the charmed ones," Avion pointed out as he approached Quisn who was putting the potions in the vial. "What can these potions do?"

Quisn stared at the young demon before pointing to the yellow vials, "These are power stripping potions. They will last for only fifteen minutes so make sure whatever your planning lasts." He then points to the one red vial, "This one rivals the power of the charmed ones. Use it very wisely because you only have one chance."

Avion nods as he takes the potions and forms back into a storm cloud and vanishes from Quisn's sight. Quisn waits a few seconds before saying, "He is gone my liege. You may come now."

Quisn stares as a wall of fire blazes into the room showing a gray-haired man with a dark grin. "Do you think he has what it takes to bring the Charmed ones to their knees?

"He could try but he won't succeed. Many have tried and failed including yourself Barbas." Quisn said.

"A minor miscalculation," Barbas said with a grunt. He gazed around the cavern and turned back to Quisn, "Is my elixir ready?"

"Not until the next full moon. It has to settle before its complete. What do you need this elixir for anyway?" Quisn asked with narrowed eyes.

Barbas grinned darkly, "I felt something powerful a few months ago and I want it beside me. This power could rival the charmed ones. All it needs is a little nurturing which by my hand will be more than enough."

"Have you spoken with a seer to confirm your wishes?"

"I don't need them telling me lies," Barbas raged. "Just finish my elixir." he said before flaming out. Quisn stared at the flames as they vanished. He then chuckled before going back to his cauldron.

(San Francisco – Halliwell's)

Stiles walked into the restaurant and took a deep breath. He was nervous and he wanted to make a good impression on the owner. He looked around the restaurant and saw a woman looking over forms by the bar. She glanced up from the forms to see him staring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Piper Halliwell." He said walking closer to the bar. "I'm here for the waiter position."

"I'm Phoebe, Piper's sister." Phoebe said holding her hand out to Stiles. Stiles reached out with his hand and when they touched Phoebe gasped before being pulled into a premonition.

[ _Premoniton_ ]

 _Stiles was sitting in a white room staring at a table with a chessboard. Across from him was a mummy with razor sharp teeth. "Stiles let me in," The mummy asked darkly making Stiles shake his head in denial._

Phoebe quickly pulled her hand away from Stiles. She stared at Stiles with a smile but on the inside, she had questions.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked with concern and a little confusion.

"I'm fine," Phoebe affirmed as Piper came out of the kitchen. "Looks like Piper is here and good luck Stiles."

Stiles watched as Phoebe walked to Piper and whisper in her ear. He was a little weirded out by their interaction. He also wondered how she knew his name? He didn't remember ever saying it or telling her.

"Stiles you ready?" Piper asked making Stiles shake his head and smile towards her.

"Lead the way," He said following her to her office.

(Time Skip – Halliwell Manor)

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all sat in the sunroom as Phoebe explained what she saw when she held Stiles hand. "It was weird," she explained. "He was in a white room with this creature and he was afraid."

"Do you think it's a demon?" Paige asked

"I don't know but whatever it is, Stiles was scared and im worried about him."

"Speaking of being afraid, have either one of you touched the book of shadows recently?" Piper asked her two sisters. When they both shook their heads Piper continued, "for the last few days the book has been flipping to the page about Barbas."

"Do you think we should be worried?"

"To be honest I think we should be prepared just in case." Piper said as Chris orbed into the manor with scowl on his face. "What's with the face peanut?" Piper asked her son who glared at his aunts laughing.

"I keep hearing these bells and their getting on my nerves," Chris answered as one of the vases shattered.

"Chris take a deep breath. Remember your powers are tied to your emotions." Phoebe cautioned.

"Well this noise is driving me crazy." he complained as he sat beside his mother.

Paige who had been quiet as she stared at her nephew, "Maybe its your first charge?" Chris and Piper both glared at her for her words. "here me out, Chris is part whitelighter. They probably decided he is ready for this."

"What does he want?"

"You wont find out until you go and see for yourself," Paige offered just as a storm blew into the manor.

The charmed ones stood up and saw Avion glare at them. He thrusted his arm out sending all three of them into the window. They all landed in the back garden with scratches all over them.

"Ow," Piper said as she waved her hand blasting Avion into a wall. He stood up an chuckled "Is that the best you got?"

"Hey asshole," Chris exclaimed as he sent lightning at Avion who screamed in pain as he was struck.

Piper helped Paige and Phoebe stand stared as Chris launched Avion into a wall. Avion stood once more and turned into a storm and threw Chris out into the garden with his mom and aunts. He then flew out of the manor leaving the sisters to look around at the damage.

"What the hell was that?" Piper stated in rage.

"The calm before the storm," Phoebe quipped as Piper glared at her. "Is Chris okay?"

Paige who was kneeling to heal him had just finished. "He should be fine after some rest. Whoever that was really threw him hard."

"Im going to get the book of shadows. Can you guys try to clean up down here?" Piper said heading for the attic.

(Time Skip – Stiles & Lydia's Apartment)

Stiles opened the door of his apartment to find Lydia in the living room with Danny and Ethan. They all could see the tired expression on his face. "How was the interview?" Lydia asked her friend.

"She said she would call me," Stiles answered as he sat down next to her.

"What's the name of the place?" Ethan asked

"Some waiter job at this restaurant called Halliwell's."

"We've eaten there before. The food is out of this world." Ethan said with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"I need this job otherwise I will be living on the streets." Stiles said as he laid his head on Lydia's lap. He soon felt her running her fingers through his hair.

"By the way Stiles, your dad called. He said to call him when you get the chance." Lydia informed her friend who was starting to fall asleep on her lap.

"I'll do it tomorrow," He said groggily as he stood. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Stiles said waving to all of them as he went into his room. He could still here them ask Lydia if he was okay. He closed his door so he wouldn't hear the conversation.

He knew he wasn't in the greatest place mentally, but he thought with the change of scenery he would at least stop feeling guilty with everything. He could still feel the blood on his hands when he was possessed. Even the death of Donovan made the guilt rise in Stiles.

Stiles shook his head as took of his clothes until he was left in his t-shirt and boxers. He climbed into his bed and slowly closed his eyes. While Stiles was attempting to fall asleep, he didn't notice the form of Barbas standing in the shadows with a grin on his face before flaming away.

(Halliwell Manor – Living Room)

Piper came down the stairs with the book of shadows under her arm. She noticed all the damage from the demon attack was not gone. As she walked into the living room, she found Phoebe talking with her husband Leo.

"Where's Paige and Chris?"

Paige orbed to the elders to find out what the hell attacked us. Chris went to Magic School to go and get Wyatt. Did you find anything in the book?"

Piper shook her head, "Nothing."

"Which means the demon that attacked has never gone up against anyone in your family." Leo said as he stood beside Piper. "How are you feeling?"

"I havent felt like this since we fought Shax," She said getting knowing looks from both her sister and husband. She turned as she saw Paige orb beside Phoebe.

"The Elders dont know what demon attacked us. They have heard sightings of him seeing as he has killed six witches the past couple of months." Paige informed them as she sat down. "They told us to be careful facing him."

"Isn't that nice," Piper grunted rolling her eyes. "If he is not in the book and the elders don't know who he is..."

"Were going in blind," Phoebe added.

Piper sighed as she thought about this new demon. Nobody knew anything and that made her worry. She turned to Paige, "We need to make more potions to be safe. I barely hurt him even with Chris hitting him with lightning."

"He shrugged off your powers?" Leo questioned. When all three sisters nodded. "Then he is upper level. You're going to need a power of three spell." He pointed out.

"Phoebe work on the spell, Paige you and Leo start putting the crystals around the manor. I will start getting the potions ready." Piper ordered just as Chris and Wyatt orbed into the room. "What took you so long?"

"Chris figured out who the demon is?" Wyatt said with a grin as he looked at his younger brother.

"You did!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"His name is Avion and he is the son of Shax." Chris said as Piper and Phoebe shared a look. "According to one of the archives, He is half demon and half human."

"Which means we need his flesh for a vanquishing potion," Paige said with a disgusted look on her face.

* **The next chapter will be titled "The New Charge"**

 ***Chris meets his new charge and wants to strangle him.**

 ***Stiles starts his first day and is haunted by his past.**

 ***Avion attacks the charmed ones once more.**

 ***Barbas begins the next phase in his plan.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
